Apenas mais uma noite
by Teolacio
Summary: Sokka e Yue se encontram por um momento!


Apenas mais uma noite

A escuridão noturna era atenuada não apenas com as estrelas, mas sim com a luz fria e branca da lua cheia. A lua estava quase no meio do céu, bem branca como o leite e reinava como uma rainha. Não havia nuvens capazes de a esconder.

Era em algum lugar ao sul da ilha da Nação do fogo. Eles estavam em um pequeno bosque de poucas árvores, mas rodeados com várias pedras negras. As cores das coisas, plantas animais e pessoas tomavam uma tonalidade escura, sem vida, uma quase depressão da natureza.

Uma fogueira ardia em uma clareira, e quatro pessoas estavam deitadas a sua volta. Uma destas pessoas era Sokka.

O garoto estava com os cabelos soltos, sem o corte famoso que ele possuía durante o dia. Ele estava sobre o seu saco de dormir, e girava de um lado para outro em intervalos que duravam alguns minutos, enquanto retorcia o rosto como se algo o incomodasse. O seu corpo era coberto pela sua roupa azul claro, apesar da dificuldade em ver tonalidades no escuro, com faixas brancas.

Na sua testa surgiam gotas grossas de suor. No início das costas, perto da nuca, a mesma coisa acontecia. Então ele se sentou com os olhos bem abertos. Depois passou a mão sobre a testa, enxugando o suor, enquanto dizia para si mesmo:

- Eu não consigo dormir, droga!Não sei se é esse calor, ou se é a minha cabeça que parece um turbilhão de imagens, sons e sentimentos...

Na verdade, passava em sua mente diversas imagens da tribo da água do norte, misturado com lembranças do cheiro adocicado e do som da voz calma e serena de Yue. Mas essas lembranças era tão confusas que nem mesmo ele sabia que pensava nela.

O menino ficou de pé. Ele pegou a sua presilha azul na sua mochila verde do reino da terra, puxou todos os fios de seu cabelo para trás e os prendeu com a primeira. Agora ele estava com o seu penteado clássico.

- Eu não agüento mais isso, acho que eu vou dar uma volta por ai, tomar ar puro, ver a lua... – comentou para si mesmo, sentindo o sentimento de saudades borbulhando em teu corpo.

Ele andava pelo bosque, por entre as árvores, sobre o chão irregular, a passos vagarosos e cuidadosos. Quando chegou a um platô feito de pedra lisa e escura, alem de largo e espaçoso para acomodar uma pessoa, Sokka se sentou apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo, ficando de frente para a imagem da lua cheia.

Ele suspirou e então começou a falar com a voz quase sem força:

- Como eu tenho saudades de você Yue. Toda noite eu me sento na frente desta tela negra que é o céu, e ficou esperando você aparecer, esperando que a lua surja. Quando o astro está no meu campo de visão, eu fico alegre, feliz, e passo a conversar com você, mesmo não podendo lhe ver, mesmo não podendo ouvir sua voz novamente, mesmo não podendo sentir o seu cheiro. A minha vontade era de ver-lhe pessoalmente, sentir a sua pele, seu cheiro e sua voz próximo a mim, viva e existente, não apenas como uma imagem imaginada que surge ao ver a figura da lua.

Ele então fechou os olhos e voltou a imaginar a imagem da princesa da tribo do norte. Ela revia os cabelos compridos e brancos como a cor da lua, presos sobre a cabeça por um objeto azul, e com tranças maravilhosas que escorria sobre os seus ombros. Ele podia rever também seus lindos olhos azuis, seu rosto sereno e bonito, seu vestido azul e clássico. Podia sentir a sua presença próxima, como se ela estivesse ali.

Ao abrir os olhos, ele levou um susto. A apenas alguma distância dele, flutuando no céu, estava a figura de Yue. Ela brilhava na cor branca, com um vestido branco. Seus cabelos e os tecidos de sua roupa flutuar em uma água inexistente. Mas ela estava translúcida, como se fosse feita de fumaça espiritual, ou algo do tipo.

- Yue, é você mesmo? Não é mais uma alucinação, como o que aconteceu comigo no pântano?

A figura continuou a flutuar, quando sorriu feliz. Depois a figura translúcida falou com a voz tranqüila de Yue:

- Sim, sou eu meu querido Sokka. Estou aqui para satisfazer a sua vontade de me ver, de me sentir novamente, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

Aos poucos, a imagem translúcida de Yue foi se aproximando de Sokka, ainda com o intenso brilho branco que apenas a luz podia emitir. O garoto ficou de pé e de olhos arregalados, enquanto sentia um pouco o medo travar os seus músculos das pernas e dos braços.

- Por favor, não tenha medo de mim. Isso doe o meu coração, mesmo não tendo mais um – disse a figura fantasmagórica, com uma lágrima escorrendo em seu rosto.

O garoto se aproximou vagarosamente e com o braço estendido, tentou relar no seu rosto. A sua mão acabou atravessando o translúcido rosto do espírito.

- Eu não consigo lhe ver materialmente Yue. Você está fantasmagórica – disse o guerreiro.

- Eu também lhe vejo assim, meu querido Sokka. Aqui no mundo espiritual, todas as coisas da matéria são visto desta mesma forma; E também não conseguimos relar neles – disse a garota.

A menina tentou acariciar o rosto do garoto. As mãos translúcidas dela aproximou-se do rosto dele, e então acabou atravessando a pele, como se não existisse.

Ele virou o rosto entristecido, com olhos úmidos e com o sentimento de tristeza dominando o seu corpo, quando ele falou com a voz chorosa:

- Eu não consigo ter um contato físico com você, isso é uma tristeza. Mesmo você na minha frente, você não está! Esta distância me mata!

- Acalma-se, querido estou aqui. Dei-me um abraço. Estou quase indo embora. Meu tempo está se esvaziando.

Ele limpou a lágrima que quase surgiu de seus olhos. Depois, ele sorriu timidamente. Em seguida, ele estendeu os braços, passou por eles atrás da figura e os dobrou, como se abraçasse fisicamente o espírito. Apesar de não sentir o contato real das mãos, ele podia sentir a emanação do amor que a garota emitia pelo seu corpo irreal.

Ela fechou os olhos e também o abraçou, ou quase isso, relando levemente os braços e o rosto na pele do garoto, evitando que os mesmos atravessassem a mesma. Ficaram assim por vários minutos, sentindo-se próximos, apesar da enorme distância. Aos poucos, a figura de Yue foi ficando cada vez mais translúcida, perdendo os detalhes do contorno e ficando cada vez mais possível ver o que estava do outro lado de seu corpo. Por fim, ela desapareceu, transformando-se numa única bola de luz dourada que voou pelo ar como um vaga-lume.

O garoto permaneceu parado, na frente da tela negra da noite, esperando que a sua querida reaparecesse. E então dormiu na pedra, sem saber ao certo se o acontecimento fora obra de seu sonho ou da realidade.

FIM


End file.
